Mistakes Happen!
by GGMK
Summary: Or how a young Peter Quill ended up destroying an entire evil alien race all by himself. Somehow. Kind've accidentally.


He reached for his earbuds. Of course he did. They were always the first things he reached for. The music comforted him. It made Peter wonder if he was addicted to it. Could someone be addicted to music? He would have to look that up, one day.

These were boring thoughts for a young boy, but at the moment, he had nothing else to do. The Ravagers had intercepted some kind of transmission, involving some treasure that was going to be traded at this outpost planet called Dreal II. As far as Peter was concerned, Dreal II had a very dumb name, but he was pretty curious if there was a Dreal I.

Anyway, after hearing this, Yondu made the "executive decision" to head to the place, and nab the treasure before it could be traded off. Peter had begged to be able to come along.

"Please! It is so booooorrrring when you're off on a mission! I have nothing to do on this ship, especially since you won't let me drive or anything!" Peter had reasoned. Yondu grinned.

"Kid, this mission is just too dangerous for you. You know that."

"BULL!" Peter yelled, "You said the same thing that one time when you robbed some alien sheep-type creatures. How was that even remotely dangerous?" Yondu was starting to look annoyed, but Peter was not deterred.

"Kid, that's final. I ain't about to have this mission end in failure because you mucked it up somehow", Yondu said, and that was that. Now, hours later, and Peter was bored, watching the small ship that Yondu and some of the others were on head planet-side. He knew that sulking was for little kids, but he couldn't help it. Sighing, he walked towards the stairs that would take him to the lower levels. He would just have to amuse himself somehow.

The lower levels were a mixed bag for Peter. The whole thing smelled of oil and fuel. But, it was comforting, visiting the docking bay, where all the cool spaceships were kept. Yondu never let him drive any. It was so frustrating. The arguments always went the same way.

"_Yondu, why can't I pilot any?"_

"_Because you'd crash it, and then what?" That was always his response._

"_But I can't learn to fly if I don't practice," Peter had said with the maturity of an adult, or at least he hoped. Yondu had laughed, which made Peter question himself._

"_Kid, maybe when you're older. It'd be no good if you were to get yourself hurt, know what I'm saying?" Peter didn't understand at all._

And then it hit Peter! Yondu wasn't here right now! For all the kid knew, the blue Ravager would be gone for hours! Now determined, Peter ran to the docking bay, slowing down when he approached the sliding glass door. It wouldn't do for some of the workers and mechanics to catch him. Yondu would probably whip him, or worse, steal his walkman!

Crawling on all fours, and trying not to gag upon seeing some of the junk on the floor, Peter crawled to the closest ship, not really caring which ship it was. He didn't know enough about the ships here to really differentiate anyway. Finally, after some crawling, Peter almost cried out when his head banged something. Looking up, he saw the shiny, smooth metal of a ship. There were some alien words on the metal that Peter couldn't read. He had no way of knowing it said "Beware! Caution! Watch out! Very dangerous! Don't drive! Contains life-wiping bomb!"

Peter grinned, and grasped the door handle, hoping it wasn't locked. He let out his breath when the door opened. He climbed onboard, liking that the seat was made of some soft, leathery type material. Honestly, someone could probably sleep here. Now, how to make the thing fly…

"Well, I've seen Yondu pilot stuff a whole bunch of times, I should just grab a lever or something", Peter muttered to himself. Grabbing the obvious, red lever, Quill pulled with all his might, and barely moved it. A few minutes later, and it finally budged, and with a loud whoosh of air, the ship began to lift. Peter whooped.

"Eat that, you smelly blue pirate!" Peter cried triumphantly. He was now a man! Pushing the video game-type joystick forward, the ship dashed accordingly.

It was amazing! The adrenaline and speed…it was a rush! Peter was grinning, the happiest he had been in a while! The stars zoomed past, meteors zoomed past, Yondu's small ship flew past….huh?

On Yondu's mini-ship, which wasn't as fast as the larger ones, the Ravagers had been playing cards as they headed towards Dreal II. Once that got boring, they played eye-spy, which was hard when the only thing outside your winder was inky blackness and stars, maybe the occasional comet.

"Uh, uh, uh, I SEE SOMETHING!" one of the mates yelled in total shock. Everyone yawned. It was probably a false alarm.

"But guys", the red alien whined, "It's a ship, one that I thought we owned". The crew scrambled to the windows, with Yondu at the front, seeing in horror as his most powerful ship flew towards Dreal II.

"What", "Yondu began quietly, "is my ship doing out there?" No one dared answer.

Peter, meanwhile, was starting to panic. He was going faster and faster, and he didn't know how to stop, slow down, or even turn around! He knew how to go backwards, pull the control stick towards him, but that seemed even more dangerous! It was time for the last resort: pressing random buttons!

Peter pushed a green button – and suddenly, his world started spinning, as the ship began doing very fast 360s.

"AAHHHHHHH!" Peter screamed, trying to gather his bearings, and NOT throw up! He scrambled to push the green button again, finally succeeding.

Hours later, he only had, like, three buttons left, but they were all scary-looking. They all had X symbols on them. Sighing, Peter pressed one. He felt a weight drop from the ship. That was odd…

* * *

On Dreal II, the alien race Yangloians has arrived with their "treasure". The aliens, humanoid, but with yellow and blue skin, and five eyes each, all gave menacing laughs.

"Oh, leader, your plan was so marvelous! Accidentally on purpose leaking a transmission that we'd be trading off treasure here…ha!" The leader gave a fake-modest grin.

"Yes, my plan was pretty cool. Lure some treasure-hunters here, and then rob them of whatever THEY have! And inside our "treasure" bag, we only have guns!" The leader was very proud. Nothing could mess this up! They had been killing people for years, but now, they could get something out of this. What the boss wouldn't say was that someone hired them.

"Hey, guys. Something is coming down from the sky", some lackey said. The leader sighed, and looked up, squinting. It was big, black, and round. What the he-

"Oh no", the leader whispered. It was a neutron bomb.

BOOM!

* * *

Hours later, Peter had arrived back at the Ravagers' ship. A few hours after that, Yondu and the others arrived, angry because Dreal II was completely gone, only smoke and debris remaining. After checking the dock, Yondu went to Peter's room.

"I'm in trouble, huh?" Peter asked sheepishly. Yondu was trying to reign in his temper, but it was hard.

"You know", the Earth brat began, "if you had let me drive in the first place, this never would have happened". He then smiled. Yondu lunged for him.

Meanwhile, on some foreign wasteland, Thanos sat on his throne, waiting for the Yangloians to bring him what he desired. The Other appeared.

"Unless you bring me important news, I would much prefer for you to be out of my sight", Thanos said with disinterest. The Other gulped.

"Master, those aliens you hired…have all been killed". Thanos smashed his throne. This is what he got for making deals with such weak creatures. Then he paused. Oh crud. He would need to build a new throne now.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Yeah, I'm not sure where this story came from. I had fun writing it, though.

Oh, and for those who don't know, last week, _Guardians of the Galaxy_ became the highest grossing domestic film of 2014! Whoo!

Anyway, if you liked or disliked, please lave a review!


End file.
